Half A Life
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: I-Pod challenge... A collection of my favorite pairing...


So...I decided to take this I-Pod challenge that is going around, featuring my favorite pairing.

_**Grenade by Bruno Mars**_

Mudblood. Its etched in my skin. The pain is severe but its nothing compared to the pain you caused me emotionally. Even through the heart retching pain I felt because of the curse, it was no match to the blade you plunged through my heart. I should have known from the start that you wouldn't give yourself to me. How foolish I was to think you would change.

"Why?" I ask the unknown.

I felt your lips on mines. So cold. "Foolish girl, emotions only get in the way." I heard you whisper.

As the tear ran down my face I felt you kiss me. "My loyalty lies with _him._"

I finally mustered the strength to look in her eyes. Evil. Pure Evil... "I love you."

Famous last words... My world went black as she yelled her infamous curse.

_**Teenage Dream-Katy Perry**_

"Do you have any regrets?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. "Not at all."

Hermione smiled, kissing her lover. "It looks like its about to rain."

Looking at the dark sky, Bellatrix nodded her head._ A storm was definitely aproaching,_ "Come on, we need to seek shelter. The Dark Lord is surely on our trail."

Gathering their things, Hermione took Bellatrix hand. "Bella, do you ever...Do you ever want to go back?"

"Hermione, I will never look back. I am happy with my decision. I love you." She smiled.

_**I Got A Feeling-Black Eye Peas**_

They found themselves surrounded by dancing lights and ear blowing music.

"Lets dance."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but took her hand none the less. As she lead her to the dance-floor she couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe I agreed to go to a nightclub with you!" She yelled over the music.

"You can't say no to me." She smiled as she swayed her hips against her girlfriend.

"You're right about that." She leaned in, kissing her exposed neck.

"Don't start, Bella." Hermione whispered trying to separate but the older woman pulled her close.

Bellatrix gave a devilish grin as she snaked her hand around Hermione's torso. "Lets have some fun."

Hermione bit her lip kissing Bellatrix. "Tonight, is going to be a great night."

_**Just The Way You Are By Bruno Mars**_

"I can't believe this." She said, looking at the other.

Hermione placed her hand on Bellatrix cheek. "What can't you believe?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "You, here with me. After everything I..."

"I love you, flaws and all. You paid your debt and you was forgiven."

She smiled. She was right. She had stop Voldemort from killing the boy who lived. She must admit, it wasn't for the greater good but for the woman standing in front of her. "Thank you for tolerating me, Hermione."

"Bella, I don't tolerate you, I accept you and I love you. Just the way you are."

_**Born This Way by Lady Gaga**_

"I cant believe you!" Ron shouted, his face turning various shades.

"What can't you believe, Ronald. Why does it matter who I love!" Hermione shouted back.

"How could you prefer a...a woman...How could you choose to be with a woman rather then..."

"I didn't choose this, Ronald. I always felt this way!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand the way he looked at her. Pure disgust. She knew he would be upset but this was different...he hated her.

"You're sick!" Ron spat, turning on his heels.

Harry had had enough, he grabbed Ron's wrist. "Apologies. There is no reason for you to act like this."

Ron looked taken aback. How could his best mate be on _her _side. "Why should I? She is sick. Disgusting!"

"Ron..."

"No! You need help, Hermione. This is just sick!" With that he stumped up the stairs, leacing Harry and Hermione stunned.

"Hermione, just give him some time. He will come around eventually." Harry offered.

The tears was study falling and his words were not comfort. She needed to get some air. She needed someone who understood. "I need some air."

"I'll go with you." He said.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be fine, Harry. Promise." She added seeing his worried face.

"Ok."

Hermione gave a small smile then headed out the front door. Walking towards the woods she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Stepping foot into the woods she saw Bellatrix leaning against the tree.

As Bellatrix laid eyes on the fragile Hermione she wrapped her arms around her. "Shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok."

"He hates me, Bella. Ron hates me." She cried in her arms.

"If he can't understand then he doesn't deserve your friendship."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. I love everything about you."

(_Born This Way is such a wonderful song btw.. long too see the vid?.)_

_**Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri**_

"Bella please stop!" Hermione yelled through tears.

"CRUCIO!" The manic witch yelled. The curse crashed into Harry. His screams filled the air.

"Don't kill him, the Dark Lord wants him dead." Lucius spoke.

Bellatrix gave a haunting laugh. "You, Mr. Potter is a very lucky boy, but I can't say the same for the blood traitor." She said, peering over at Ron, who was on the ground nearly unconscious. "Wakey wakey ginger!" She taunted, kicking his limp body.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled, her chains making contact with the cold wall.

"Shut-up mudblood." Lucius sneered, raising his wand. "Why are we keeping this filth around."

"Stop asking so many questions." Bellatrix ordered. "Now, lets see what ginger here is made of. Stand up!" She yelled, kicking Ron's fragile body.

"You will never win!" Harry sounded.

Lucius quickly aimed a curse as him. His body flailing.

Hermione hung her head low. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Was this the end.

"Crucio!" The curse hit Ron's body, instantly his eyes rolled back in his head as he began siezing.

"Stop! Please stop. Don't kill him!"

"Oh there are far more worst things then death." Almost instantly Ron went limb and his breath grew shallow.

"Ron, no!" Hermione struggled against the chains, but it was no use. She was force to watch Ron take his last breath. "How could you! You promised! You promised me Bella!" Hermione yelled through her sobs.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What is this mudblood talking about?"

Bellatrix found the young girls eyes. "Take him to the Dark Lord, Lucius. Now." She sneered.

Lucius scooped Harry's unconscious body up and quickly disapparated.

"Why the tears?" Bellatrix whispered, cupping Hermione's face.

She jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

"Why do you cry for that blood-traitor?" She asked irritability. "I did you a favor."

"I can't believe you."

Bellatrix leaned in. "I did this for you. All for you." Her words was cut off by Hermione spitting on her face.

"Go to hell."

Bellatrix regain her composure, slapping the young witch forcefully. "You ungrateful bitch!" She pointed her wand at her.

"I thought you loved me! You said you would change! You are all lies, I should have known."  
Hermione said through tears. "You slither through my heart just to poison me."

"I do love you." Bellatrix yelled.

Hermione shook her head. Her eyes went to Ron's lifeless body. This was all her fault. How could she live on when everyone was gone. Harry had lost... The greater good has finally been engulfed by darkness.

Hermione looked up, meeting Bellatrix's eyes. So cold... Leaning forward, her body pressed against the dark witches wand. "I lost myself in you, Bella." She whispered, kissing her cheek.

Tears ran down her face as she uttered her final words. _Avada Kedavra..._

_(I was going to just do 5 songs, but Jar Of Hearts came on so...another entry...Might turn one of these into an actual story...which one y'all think I should do?)_


End file.
